Elaine Du Lac
Elaine is a major supporting character in The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Appearance Despite her age, Elaine is maintains her young woman in her twenties with a buxom figure. In her normal form she has brown hair and brown eyes. When in her War God Mode, her hair turns crimson along with her eyes. And when she's in her Crimson War Goddess form her hair turn dark crimson along with her eyes turning crimson with pale red slitted pupils. Personality Elaine has a mainly a generous and a mother-like personality, there isn't a moment in the day where she doesn't have a smile on her face. In her younger dayd she acted a rash while on mission and that gained her the title Slashing Queen. Despite her caring personality, Elaine can also show a more brutal and darker side when her family are threatened or harmed in anyway. And while in her Crimson War Goddess form, the aura surrounding her presence is described as a ferocious beast. History Elaine was among the former generation of Knights and Knightess along with the former Paladin and the Head Paladin. Since childhood she was always seen as the most talented Knightess among the Du Lac family, even being the youngest to be promoted to a Arch-Knight. One days while on assignment, Elaine and her teammates were all attacked by a powerful Dragon. Even with a combined effort her and her team were unable to stop it. And Elaine could only watch in horror as her friends were murdered in front of her. Out of anger her War God Mode activated and she went berserk, and she fought against the Dragon alone. When reinforcements arrived she was seen standing on the Dragon's corpse sobbing to herself over the deaths of her friends. Elaine became the first person amongst the Du Lac family to master War God Mode. But the Head of the Paladin along with the rest of the Paladin were afraid of the presence that she released. They were afraid she was worried that an actual war would occur, so she was promoted unofficially. Powers & Abilities War God: Elaine is a master of her families' innate ability, and she's able to effortlessly fight against an entire army alone. *'Crimson War Goddess:' Is a completed form that's exclusive to Elaine, since she's a hardcore Power-Type. While in this form her physical strength and powers are increased to extreme levels. And in this form her powers are on par with a God's. Aura (霊気): Through several years of intense training and experiences as a Knightess of the former generation in the Chivalric Order. Elaine is able to freely tap into the life-force that flows throughout her body. Allowing her to create an aura that greatly increases her physical abilities and magical resistance. *'Touki (闘気, Lit. "Fighting Spirit"):' The years of intense training and combat experience allowed Elaine to gain control of her base of life, granting her an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen her power. When Elaine uses Touki, her speed, power and defense increase considerably. In fact, her massive life-force is so great that it's one of the reasons why she maintained her youthful appearance. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: As a natural born Holy Sword user Elaine is able to wield any Holy Sword in existence, even her families prized Holy Sword. Master Swordswoman: As a member of the Du Lac family and descendant of the 'Strongest Knight', Elaine is naturally adept at using a sword in combat. And thanks to her years of training and experience, Elaine has mastered the art of wielding a sword. It's stated several times that she surpassed even Sir Lancelot who was known as the Ultimate Swordsman. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Through her years of training and experience, Elaine is a Master in both Hand-to-Hand Combat. Elaine is able to physically overwhelm mainly any opponent that she faces. Immense Combat Skill: Despite being a Human being, Elaine has proven to be able to fight against Ultimate-Class Devils with just physical strength and Martial Arts. And after her years of training alone with her experience, she is able to match an Ultimate-Class Devil, a Maou and even a God in combat. This gave her title of being the 'Strongest Human Woman'. Immense Strength: Due to Elaine's years of both training, experience and releasing the limits placed on her body, Elaine has immense power. Elaine is known for her monstrous physical powers that is beyond anything that a normal human is capable of. And making her power beyond anything that the Paladins and Head of the Paladins past or present were ever capable of. Immense Speed: Despite being a Power-Type, Elaine has impressive amount of God-Like speed that can out match the even best Knights in the Underworld. Immense Durability: Elaine has an immense level of durability, even being able to take on several powerful magical and physical attacks without taking much damage. Immense Stamina: Through her years of training and experience, Elaine has the abililty to fight for several hours even days without resting while remaining at full strength. Equipment Coreiseuse (コーレーセユース, Koreseyusu): Is Elaine's main weapon also known as Wrathful, it's a Dragon-Slaying Sword originally belonging to Lancelot's father. Coreiseuse also carries the ability to release violent scorching flames and allows the wielder to manipulate the flames. Trivia *Elaine's War Goddess form is based off of Elesis Blazing Heart from Elsword. *Elaine's Crimson War Goddess form is based off of Medaka Box. Equipment Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans